we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
World War II
World War II (also known as the Second World War) was an international conflict fought between the Axis Powers and Allied Forces. History World War II began with the Invasion of Poland, leading to the utter subjugation and control over the people there. Following that, other countries began to fall to the alliance known as the Axis, consisting primarily of Germany, Italy, and Japan, among a few others. However, what differs in the alternate story from the real world's is that what came to be known as the Final Solution, or Holocaust, the mass genocide of groups of people considered "impure" or "undesirable" by the Germans, happened much sooner in the war. However, this had disastrous results for both the Nazis and the Jews. Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party were overthrown (most likely because of their genocide) and replaced with Erwin Rommel assuming command of Germany. From there, they successfully took down Britain (although it is implied that they didn't take the whole country, and rather took the British Isles). Many people fled from London, chief among them Anton Verloc, to Wellington Wells in hopes of escaping the Blitz, but it was ultimately futile. Britain ultimately surrendered due to the country being reduced to rubble and toxic wastes. The people of Wellington Wells (nonexistent in our world), were mostly spared from all of this chaos, conceding to the Germans quickly (as said before, it is possible that they were among the few who actually gave into them). Then the 'Authority' Project began. It involved taking of all children of Wellington Wells under the age of 13 away on a train to Germany. The people of Wellington Wells could have fought back, as the Germans' tanks were made of papier mache, but some people collaborated out of fear that a rebellion would fail, like Robert Byng and Ollie Starkey, who helped them mass produce the false tanks. Some people even volunteered to fight for the Germans. The people of the city, after doing this with little to no resistance, would ultimately experience a mass feeling of guilt and depression, leading to the creation of Joy and the totalitarian status of the city. It is revealed that the Soviets tried to rescue the children on board the train, but something went wrong, resulting in the deaths of all of the children. However, the Germans' victory was not ever meant to last. Despite the Nazis being replaced by a more competent governing body, the Soviets and the Americans (who decided to join in near the end) ultimately overthrew Germany and their Allies. After that, not much is known about what became of the post-war world. It is implied however, that a form of the Cold War happened after this (between the United States and the Soviet Union), as the Soviets took most of Europe after the war. Events of We Happy Few References to World War II can be discovered through collectible memories hidden throughout Wellington Wells, or from characters in the game themselves. Arthur, for instance, gets flashbacks of what had happened in the past, trying to remember what happened to his brother Percy, and goes out to search for him. However, few characters mention it at all, as their memories have become impaired from the constant use of Joy. The results of the war seem to have killed off most animal life in the city, and reduced homes, primarily in the Garden District, to rubble. In addition to this, The Garden District also has a crashed plane and German Duds throughout the plains,as well as poisonous gases in various areas as a result of chemical warfare. There is a food shortage throughout the entire isle. Category:Events